


(Last Christmas) I gave you my heart

by River_T_h_am_es



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_T_h_am_es/pseuds/River_T_h_am_es
Summary: Girls of Camp Campbell decide to summon a creature that may dwell somewhere near the camp.Little they know it'll cause some trouble including stealing some food, giving some presents and writing some notes.Zombie!Crack AU





	(Last Christmas) I gave you my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I know, zombies are not supposed to work... this way. But this is Daniel! He's a special one <3

"The girl read the incantation, the ground beneath her feet shattered, and in the open grave she saw..."

 

"A charming prince?"

Gwen sighed. “No, Nikki”.

“Oh! An ugly  king?”

“I was going to say- Tom Hiddleston, but nevermind.”

Max yawned.

“What was this story even for?” Harrison asked.

“I answered Nerris' question about the legend of the old stump. The one near the bombshelter."

“Nice, another waste of our time with 'scary stories'."

“You know, Neil, I've actually heard this story when I was captured by the woodscauts,” Nurf said.

The campers looked at him in bewilderment. Even the Quartermaster stopped picking his nails with his hook.

Nurf said, “Snake told me that this place is cursed because of the Spooky Milkman who lives there. He can be summoned by a special ritual...”

Everyone laughed and booed.

Nerf clenched his fists and continued, “That's what Snake has said! To summon him the one should pour some milk with sugar on the ground and...”

The laughter got louder.

“Well, you definitely should be sleeping by now,”  David said. "Come on, kids! It's time to go to bed!”

 

“What if Snake told the truth? Maybe there is a supernatural creature near this stump?” Nerris said. “Does anybody want to try and summon him with the ritual?”

Nurf grumbled, “I'd love to, but my ego has suffered enough after all this mocking and booing. I'm afraid, the next thing to suffer may be someone's face!”

Ered said, “Hey, Nerris. Let's do it.”

Nerris smiled with all her brackets. “Really? Ered, you want to summon this... ghost or whatever it is with me?”

Ered nodded.  “Yeah. It's cool. Like just our thing, you know? Girls only. Yo, Nikki! How about cool witchcraft stuff for true witches?”

Nikki  turned back from the tents he was heading to the moment he heard Ered, paying no attention to Max and Neil.

 

In a half of an hour the girls were sitting in a circle around the old stump. Nerris looked into the old tin can.

“It doesn't look like milk”.

“Nah, it's milk,” said Nikki. “I experienced it myself in all ways possible!”

Ered took a little bottle with red liquid from her pocket. She poured the liquid  into the can.

“I found this thing in the Quartermaster's store. Must be some cool shit.”

“Yes!” Nerris exclaimed. “It will be just like 'Sabrina'! Well, the new one.”

“So, now what? Just pour it out?”

 

The girls poured the liquid from the can onto the ground and took each others' hands.

 

Nothing happened.

 

“Nice,” Ered was unamused. “We just made some mash and poured it onto the grass.”

“This is amasing!” Nikki poked her finger into the mud. “I haven't done anything like this!.. for a week.”

Ered got up. “Well... we failed. It happens. Don't tell anybody! Like It's still our secret! We don't want to get less cooler, right?”

“Right, Ered!”

 

The girls walked away and couldn't hear the noise and muttering from the underground.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Daniel liked to stay dormant during summertime. Frankly speaking, he would like to stay dormant during ALL time constantly. At least, in winter he wasn't that noticeable. Daniel had no idea why he experienced dormancy in the first place. As well as he couldn't explain why he was intolerant to human brains. May be it had something to do with the way he died – or was killed, he couldn't remember. Brain intolerance was compensated in full measure with  addiction to confection of all kinds and dairy, especially the sweet one. It was dairy products ( or something very akin to them) that woke him this time by dripping from his ceiling on his face. Daniel was displeased to say the least. He had been equipping his tomb for years. Now he had a decent tomb and he definitely didn't need any leaks in it! Even the dairy ones. What was even worse, it was July outside.

 

Daniel was driven up the walls in his tomb by the sun and  the heat and greenness. He also had to wait for the night  when he could get some food. In autumn and winter he successfully stole sweets from children. Halloween and Christmas kept him well fed. He was lucky to be buried near the summer camp. The best thing about this camp was that he could go there anytime without any hiding. Mostly. The old man with a hook paid him no attention everytime  Daniel was shoving mint candies in his pockets. And a little boy with German accent said to him, “Ah, David! I like your new style. White is definitely your color!” Daniel had no idea who  David was. He found out pretty soon.

 

One evening he was sitting under the pine looking for a candy in the pile of wrappers. He heard voices. A woman and and a man were talking. Daniel understood they were counselors from the camp.

 

“Gwen, we have to do something. Someone keeps on stealing the food from the kitchen!”

“Sounds like 'someone's breathing air''

“You don't get it, this is serious! I'm telling you, there's a diabetic somewhere in here!”

“David, stop lowering IQ of this state with this statement! It's probably just the exchange students that stayed here in the woods after their... exchange”

“Hm!”

 

Looked like David ran off reasons but he was displeased. Daniel looked at him from behind the tree trunk. David was displeased and he also was unset. It made Daniel feel uneasy. Next day he left a note in the camp kitchen. _“I won't take any sweets from now on. D.”_ He hid and listened to what was going on in the camp, waiting quietly for David to find the note. David did find the note but his reaction was unpredictable.

“Oh, Max, I'm SO glad you decided to confess your crime! I'm so proud of you!”

“Calm down, idiot!” That must have been Max. “For start, there's letter _D_ in it.”

“Dolph?”

“Neil, I know, we had some misunderstandings in the past, but this is a hasty conclusion!”

David said, “This is a Diabetic.”

“Here we go again. David, give it to me.”

Daniel cautiously looked in the window. The counselor named Gwen took the note from David's hands and ripped it into pieces. David was upset once again, and Daniel felt uneasy once again as well.

 

Daniel stopped writing notes and stealing food from Camp Campbell ( he heard this name in the song that David sang when nobody was around. Well, aside from Daniel). Eclairs from the flower girls' camp were tastier anyway. But he liked to spend time in or near David's camp, lurking and watching. He liked to watch  David. He loved the way David enjoyed his gifts. Or got scared by them and then realized that they're harmless and enjoyed them for sure. Of course, sometimes he only got scared. Like that time, when Daniel left a small figure of David on David's windowsill. It was made of moss, branches and bones. He didn't have this much of material in his tomb. David screamed from fear but kept it anyway.

 

Daniel stopped sleeping at nights -  well, stopped lying in his tomb during the daytime, in his situation. He stopped stealing food from the girls' camp. He wandered in the forest or sat in his tomb, sighing, not knowing, what happened to him. He was suffering - that he knew for sure. Finally, he understood why.

 

He was hiding in the bushes beside the girls' camp. He just got himself a pile of craft paper and  a glitter pen from  the girls' drawer. Daniel opened his handmade card and wrote, _“Love is a knife with which I explore myself”_. He then crossed _“myself”_ and wrote _“yourself”_   instead. He crossed _"yourself"_ and wrote _"ourselves"_. Daniel crossed everything, crumpled the card and threw it away, feeling helpless and furious. He was ready to howl in despair ( literally) when he heard one of the girls talking to her friend.

“Erin, listen! If that Snake really loved you, he would show you a heart with his hands. Like that! My sister told me.”

 

Daniel pondered on the idea. He stretched his arms in front of him and looked at his hands. Now, giving them to David would be impractical. Besides, who needs a heart made of hands when you can get an actual heart? Daniel didn't need his heart to be alive, well... to be _dead_. What a lovely present it would be!

 

Soon, he was in the tomb, sharpening his old knife and smiling dreamily.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

David poked his head out of the window and looked around. The night camp was silent aside from crunch in the bushes: the platypus decided to have some tin cans for her dinner. David looked around one last time, just to check the area for raccoons and bears and was about to close the window when he noticed a small box on the windowsill. He took the box and prepared to open it, mindful not to put it too close to his face. There could be a friendship bracelet as well as a poisoned spider inside. In his case, the latter was more likely.

 

David carefully opened the box and got startled. There was a heart on pink paper. An actual heart. An actual _human_ heart. David covered his mouth with his hand so his scream wouldn't be heard on the other side of the lake. Only his manners and   _'be grateful for any present you get!'_   rule kept him from throwing the box away. He took the box closer. There was a tiny note in there, _“My heart for yours.”_ David couldn't help  but say, “Ow!” in a way he said it when he was really touched. He looked at the heart and couldn't help  but say, “Ew!” Then he looked at the note and said, “Ow!” once again.

 

He looked out the window and shouted, “Hey, whoever you are, you better show yourself unless I say “Ew” again!”

 

And Daniel came from behind the tent, from where he was watching David while his nonexistent heart was beating like a drum. David fainted the moment he saw him. You see, people usually don't walk around with perforating holes in their chests. And self tanning lotion from the flower scouts' bathroom was no help. In this case for sure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The campers almost finished their dinner when they heard familiar noise. There was violin music, and someone started singing _'Baby, join me in death'_  in mournful voice.

 

“Daniel has dug himself out again!” Neil covered his ears with his hands.

“I told you to bury him deeper!” Max jumped from his seat, opened the door and shouted, “David has gone to the forest to get firewood! How many times should I repeat that?!”

The singing stopped. Gwen rubbed her temples. “Who listens to HIM nowadays?”

 

After a few minutes Daniel and David came into the mess hall.

David huffed, “Gwen, kids! I'm very disappointed in your behavior and the way you treat Daniel! Why didn't you let him in? It's cold outside, he could get sick and die!”

“Do you... understand what you are saying?” Neil asked.

David frowned. “It doesn't matter! I won't let anyone hurt Daniel! He gave me his heart,” David put his arm around Daniel's waist and tenderly smiled at him.

Max rolled his eyes. “It'd be much better if you gave each other some brains”.

“I'm intolerant to human brains,” Daniel pointed out.

“Well, David is safe then! He's got milk pudding in his head.”

Daniel perked up, “Really?”

Daniel went to touching David's head all over, and David wagged his finger at Max. ”Now, Max, be polite to Daniel! Who knows, he may be leaving soon and going back to his previous work!”

“He is not going anywhere, David, he's been living here for several years! In his own grave. It looks like he's going to stay here... forever.”

“That's true,” Daniel said, “I'm going to stay here.”

“That's wonderful!” David exclaimed and hugged Daniel who was still exploring his skull with sheer fascination.

 

Ered looked at Daniel and David. “Well... it's definitely not 'Sabrina's adventures'. It's waaay cooler!”

 

 

 

 


End file.
